The Best Is Yet to Come
by WhereDemonsHide
Summary: Alternative Universe. Erik Lehnsherr, licenciado en periodismo abandona Polonia para buscar suerte en la gran Nueva York. Charles Xavier, redactor jefe de una pequeña revista en la gran ciudad. La oportunidad de empezar de nuevo cuando ambos se conocen. ¿La calma que precede a la tormenta?
1. Chapter 1

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAS. Pues bueno, aquí llego con un nuevo fic Cherik. (Al principio no iba a ser para esta pareja, pero en fin, debido a la ausencia de una categoría en FanFiction, se quedó para Erik y Charles.~) **

**¿El argumento? Básicamente es un Alternative Universe donde Erik, que ha vivido toda su vida en Polonia decide mudarse a Nueva York para empezar una nueva vida y encontrar trabajo como periodista. Charles es el redactor jefe de la revista a la que Erik va a probar suerte y bueno, la historia se desarrollará a partir de ahí. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de X-Men no me pertenecen. Esto es ficción. Cualquier parecido a personajes/historias reales es pura coincidencia. (?)**

* * *

**The Best Is Yet To Come. **

¿Su historia? ¿Por dónde empezar?

Nunca había tenido lo que se dice una vida fácil y llena de privilegios, al fin y al cabo, no provenía de una familia adinerada, ni mucho menos de una familia feliz y completa. Es más, había días en los que se despertaba preguntándose si su madre habría abandonado aquella casa de una vez por todas o si su padre habría vuelto sobrio la noche anterior.

No. Definitivamente no eran preguntas que un niño de nueve años debiera plantearse, pues mancharse la ropa o lucir heridas en las rodillas de haberlas golpeado contra el asfalto mientras perseguía a otros niños entre risas deberían estar entre sus principales preocupaciones, pero no era así. Y a pesar de todo ello no podía quejarse demasiado, o al menos no creía haber estado en las condiciones de hacerlo. Había recibido una educación, regalos por algunos de sus cumpleaños e incluso se había podido licenciar en periodismo por una Universidad pública en Polonia (su lugar de nacimiento) con buenos resultados.

Su padre murió cuando él tenía quince años, lo recordaba bien porque aquel día la lluvia chocaba contra el cristal, componiendo una monótona melodía, al igual que lo hacía en aquel momento contra la ventanilla del taxi que lo conducía hacia el aeropuerto. Su madre le contó años más tarde que había sido un accidente de coche, y él, al preguntar si su padre iba ebrio, por toda respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa apagada por parte de su madre.  
No había llorado. ¿Para qué? De cualquier forma, nunca había sido un hombre excesivamente sensible, y era reservado, demasiado como para exteriorizar sus emociones. Ahora que lo sopesaba, posiblemente aquel era uno de los motivos por los que nunca se había rodeado de muchos amigos (que no es que le hicieran falta).  
Su madre se sentía muy orgullosa de él, sobretodo cuando horas antes se despidió de ella con varias maletas y la promesa de volver de visita alguna que otra vez a lo largo del mes. Por supuesto era una mentira piadosa. Claro que quería a su madre, pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Viajar desde Nueva York a Varsovia no era lo que podía considerarse barato, sin tener en cuenta todo lo que tendría que organizar para cada viaje... Como mucho, iría de visita dos veces al año (si su sueldo se lo permitía y si con suerte podía empezar una vida más estable allí a donde se dirigía, Nueva York).

Los últimos meses los había pasado cruzando el charco una y otra vez (otro motivo más por el que las visitas a su madre se verían peligrosamente reducidas) para poder arreglarlo todo. Su gran sueño, desde que tenía uso de razón, era el de viajar, conocer mundo. No quería permanecer anclado a Polonia, pues el hecho de hacerlo era un indicio personal de fracaso, de un futuro como el de sus padres. Y era todo cuanto quería evitar.

"Por favor, trata de entenderlo, he estado impaciente por marcharme desde que descubrí que existían carreteras dispuestas a llevarme a cualquier sitio que me propusiera."

Eso era lo que le había dicho a su madre, y contra todo pronóstico, la mujer, con lágrimas asomando de aquellos ojos oscuros se había lanzado a su cuello para envolverle en un abrazo y recordarle lo orgullosa que se sentía de él.

El éxito en Nueva York no estaba ni mucho menos asegurado, pero había conseguido un trabajo en un pequeña revista local sobre cine. No se ajustaba a sus aspiraciones, pero para empezar desde abajo estaba realmente bien, el simple hecho de haber encontrado trabajo lo estaba. El único inconveniente que había encontrado era el que no fuera del todo seguro. ¿Por qué? Bueno, cuando se presentó en aquella redacción solo pudo atenderle una chica rubia, quien al parecer era la fotógrafa de la revista y quien, a pesar de que el redactor jefe no se encontrara presente, supuso que no habría ningún problema en contratarle (al igual que se mostró bastante sorprendida por sus habilidades). Posiblemente debería preocuparle el hecho de que le hubiera contratado sin haberlo consultado con el hombre que dirigía aquella revista, pero una parte de él quería convencerse de que no encontraría ningún problema, algo que posiblemente muchos denominarían como "ego", mientras que él lo calificaría como seguridad en uno mismo.

Cuando bajó de aquel vehículo la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad, no se molestó en abrir el paraguas, pues eran pocos pasos los que le separaban del aeropuerto. El conductor le ayudó a llevar las maletas hacia la entrada, las cuales no eran muchas teniendo en cuenta que pensaba marcharse para no volver.

Ambos hombres se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

-Señor Lehnsherr, que tenga un buen viaje.

* * *

- ¿¡Que has hecho _qué_!?

- Haz del favor de tranquilizarte, no es para tanto.

Un hombre de estatura media tirando a baja escrutaba con la mirada a la joven rubia que se encontraba frente a él. Por suerte, aquella mañana de domingo solo se encontraban ellos dos en la redacción.

- ¿Que no es para tanto? - Se pasó la mano por el rostro de piel nívea, resoplando.- Creí que había quedado claro el puesto que cada uno ocupaba aquí, Raven.

- Y así es, pero vamos, el pobre hombre venía desde Polonia, y deberías haber visto su curriculum, hubiera sido una pena desaprovecharlo, y no creo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer más viajes. Parecía un poco perdido, ¿sabes?

- No se trata solo de eso, deberías haber hablado antes conmigo. Por el amor de Dios, Raven, ¿y si tiene que volverse a Polonia? ¿Y si no hace bien su trabajo?

- Charles... Sabes perfectamente que necesitamos más personal.

- Y que no disponemos de tantos ingresos ni subscripciones como para permitirnos el ir contratando a gente.

- ¿No lo ves? Puede que necesitemos darle un aire nuevo a la revista, puede que nos venga bien una cara nueva.

Charles Xavier dio un sorbo al café, ya frío, que había traído consigo al entrar en la redacción. Ladeó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos azules en el gran ventanal que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared que se encontraba a su derecha.  
Desde éste podía divisarse gran parte de Nueva York y cómo el sol, en lo alto del cielo, se reflejaba en los numerosos rascacielos tan característicos de aquella ciudad. La redacción se situaba en lo alto de un edificio que compartía con otras viviendas, era un lugar modesto comparado con los que disponían grandes periódicos o revistas mucho más influyentes. Algo que no debía extrañarle, pues la revista que él dirigía abarcaba el entretenimiento del cine. ¿Qué podía esperar de algo así? ¿Unos beneficios que le permitieran bañarse en dinero? Por favor.

El otoño no tardaría en llegar.

Subió las mangas de su camisa celeste hasta el codo, sopesando todo lo que aquella mujer acababa de decirle.  
Si era sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que el último año la revista había pasado por malos momentos. Algunos habían abandonado ante la perspectiva de trabajos mejores, y otros simplemente habían sido demasiado incompetentes como para permancer allí. La plantilla había acabado reducida a cinco personas. Raven, que se encargaba de la imagen, Moira, manteniéndose ocupada con la sección de crítica, Alex, que bueno, la investigación era lo suyo, un chico cuyo nombre nunca recordaba (que para aclarar, era el chico de los recados, por así decirlo) y él mismo, redactor jefe.

Puede que la revista no produjera los ingresos esperados, o que todos desearían, pero al menos los que trabajaban allí lo hacían porque querían (al menos eso era lo que le gustaba creer). Eso era una de las cosas que había aprendido de su madre, debe gustarte lo que haces o aprender a quererlo. No sabía muy bien cuál de ellos era su caso, pero disfrutaba allí. Menos cuando Raven hacía de las suyas. Entonces todo se convertía en un gran problema, en una gran montaña de problemas.

- ¿De Polonia dices? - La joven rubia, que se encontraba absorta con algunos recortes de periódicos, alzó la cabeza, asintiendo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos momentos de reflexión de Charles. Lo hacía muy a menudo. De pronto dejaba de hablar, se encerraba en aquel desorden de pensamientos durante varios minutos y luego, como si nada, retomaba la conversación.

Un suspiro agotado abandonó los labios masculinos.

- ¿Cuándo llega?

- La semana que viene. - Sus cejas marrones se alzaron con incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo que la semana que viene? Debería incorporarse cuanto antes. Ya lo sabes.

- Charles, pareces un viejo gruñón. Deja de preocuparte tanto y trata de relajarte. Hemos estado parte del verano trabajando con menos personal. No vamos a arruinarnos por una semana más.

- De nuevo, querida Raven, ese no es el problema. Protocolos_. Normas. _¿Te suenan esas palabras? Es más, ni siquiera le conozco y ya tengo la impresión de que no tardaré en echarlo de aquí.

- Dale una oportunidad, ¿quieres? Dentro de unos meses me lo agradecerás.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso.

Raven entornó los ojos, acercándose a él para luego pasar un brazo por los hombros de Charles.

- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer? Al fin y al cabo, dentro de unos meses serás tú quien me invite a mí a comer.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Tengo la impresión de que el nuevo -y es que no recordaba su nombre.- te sorprenderá.

_Y vaya si lo hizo. _

* * *

**Y hasta aquí. Al fin y al cabo, es el prólogo. **

**Las actualizaciones y extensión del fin dependerá de la reacción de los lectores. Muchas gracias por leer.~ **

**¿REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

******Buenas.~ Bueno, lo primero que querría decir es que, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS. Lo segundo es que querría agradecer los reviews a LackyChan y a Sakura Eldestein, que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo historias sobre estos dos.  
Querría haber actualizado ayer, pero tuve problemas con el ordenador y no fue posible. En fin, aquí vuelvo con el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste.~  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**

¿Cómo describir aquellas insufribles horas de avión hasta llegar a Nueva York? Prefería no volver a los incómodos asientos, donde nada más acabar vencido por el sueño su cabeza había comenzado a bailar sobre sus hombros, como si fuera incapaz de decidir dónde debería quedarse (aquello, obviamente, le llevó a no descansar durante el viaje).  
Por otro lado estaba aquella ¿comida? de avión, ¿cabía decír que había dejado más de la mitad en el sucedáneo de plato? Y el baño... Bueno, sería mejor no mencionar las condiciones higiénicas en las que éste se encontraba.

A pesar del horrible viaje por el que había tenido que pasar, todo pareció esfumarse en cuanto el taxi se adentró en la ciudad más maravillosa del mundo (o al menos eso es lo que había oído), Nueva York.

Ya la había visitado antes, brevemente, tres veces, para ser más exactos. Lo necesario para arreglar todos los papeles de los que prescindía para poder trasladar su vida a un rincón de una enorme metrópoli. Pero nunca (y puede que fuera debido al estrés que suponía una mudanza de tal calibre) recordaba haberla visto tan llena de vida. Al fin y al cabo la consideraban la ciudad que nunca dormía, ¿no?

Grandes rascacielos se ergían a su alrededor, rozaban el cielo aquellas estructuras cubiertas con cristal. No parecía haber ni un solo rincón que no estuviera iluminado, pequeñas lucecitas que, seguro, contribuirían a crear un precioso paisaje desde el Empire State Building. En un perfecto inglés, indicó al taxista la dirección de su pequeño apartamento, claro, pequeño en comparación con todos aquellos imponentes edificios, pero comparado con su humilde casa en Polonia, consideraba, una vez más, que no estaba en las condiciones adecuadas para quejarse.

Había escogido una buena época para mudarse a Nueva York, el verano estaba terminando, y las temperaturas eran de lo más adecuadas. Aunque por la noche refrescara algo más, no tendría problemas de temperatura en su apartamento aún vacío. Bueno, prácticamente vacío.

A lo largo de aquellos meses había estado trasladando algunas cajas con cosas que no le resultarían imprescindibles en Polonia. Actualmente, en este último viaje trajo con él lo poco que quedaba en su casa, _su hogar desde hacía años._ Aquellas maletas parecían susurrarle que no había vuelta atrás, y de nuevo, volvió a preguntarse si realmente estaba preparado o si realmente podría seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo, el trabajo no era seguro. ¿Debería confiar en aquella mujer rubia?

Experimentó un breve ataque de pánico, para rápidamente obligarse a tranquilizarse. No era para tanto. Es más, estaba preparado. Había pasado por cosas mucho peores, y siempre había conseguido salir adelante, _o casi siempre. _

Subió las escaleras de aquel edificio sin ascensor, al menos su apartamento se encontraba en la segunda planta y no tendría que subir mucho. Dejó las maletas en la puerta y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, encontrando una pequeña llave oxidada que supuestamente debería corresponder con la cerradura que se encontraba ante él.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante, deslizando el dedo por el interruptor, causando que la luz parpadeara antes de encenderse por completo.  
Aquel apartamento se limitaba a unas cuatro habitaciones, una cocina, un cuarto de baño, un salón y su habitación. Tampoco es que necesitara más, ¿verdad?  
Cargó con las maletas hacia el interior, dejándolas en el salón, que era la primera habitación que recibía a todo aquel que entrara por la puerta. Observó las diferentes cajas que había a su alrededor, entornando los ojos. No le vendría mal una buena cerveza. Podría dejar todo aquel desorden para mañana, al fin y al cabo no tenía que presentarse en la redacción hasta la semana siguiente, pero cuanto antes se lo quitara de encima, mejor.

Abrió la puerta del frigorífico para encontrárselo vacío. No sabía porqué se sorprendía, acababa de mudarse, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que estuviera a rebosar de comida? ¿O que algún vecino amable llamara a su puerta con un plato de galletas para darle la bienvenida? Suspiró.

Bueno, siempre podía salir, es más, ¿por qué no? Así iría conociendo poco a poco la ciudad.  
Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire y cerró la puerta de lo que a partir de entonces sería su nuevo hogar. Bajó las escaleras con cierta expectación, abandonando el edificio y siendo engullido por la grandeza de la nocturna Nueva York.

* * *

- Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarles.

- Ya voy, ya voy. Dame un minuto.

- Eso me dijiste hace veinte. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Parece mentira que una mujer tarde menos en arreglarse que tú.

El aludido salió por la puerta del baño, secándose aquellos mechones castaños mojados con una toalla.

- ¿Mujer? Yo no veo a ninguna en esta casa. ¿Te referías a ti? -Seguidamente le guiñó un ojo.  
La joven se acercó a él furiosa, arrebatándole la toalla de las manos y lanzándosela a la cara para seguidamente propinarle un cariñoso golpe con el puño en el hombro.

- ¡Oh, cállate!

- Vamos, es una broma. -Comenzó a reirse, y aunque Raven se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, supo en seguida que se estaba riendo también.

Minutos más tardes ya estaban en la calle.

- Está bien, jovencita quejica. ¿A dónde te apetece ir hoy?

- ¿Existe algún bar donde no haya mujeres?

Unos ojos azules le observaron en silencio.- ¿A qué te refieres? -Arqueó una ceja, dirigiendo ahora la mirada hacia el semáforo, que ya tardaba en cambiar de color.

- Siempre me dejas de lado en cuanto aparece una mujer, Charles. Lo sabes perfectamente.

- ¡No es verdad! -Seguidamente apretó los labios, frunciendo levemente el ceño.-¿Lo hago?

Por toda respuesta, la mujer que se encontraba a su lado asintió. Claro que lo hacía. En cuanto Charles encontraba a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto que fuera medianamente atratactiva y bebiera sola, el resto del mundo parecía desaparecer.

- Pero sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti. - De nuevo aquel guiño de ojo. Ambos rieron. Habían estado siempre muy unidos, y ese tipo de bromas nunca estaban de más entre ellos. Raven se agarró al brazo del más alto, dirigiendo aquella vez los pasos de ambos.

Charles miró a su alrededor, jamás había estado en un sitio como aquel, y eso que frecuentaba varios bares los viernes, cuando terminaba todo el trabajo de la semana y necesitaba relajarse.  
Bueno, mentía. Sí que había estado allí antes, pero no en Nueva York, sino en un viaje que realizó a Inglaterra hacía ya bastantes años.

Exacto. Era un pub irlandés.

- ¿Raven? -Alzó la voz para hacerse oír por encima de todo el ruído y aún le parecía un lejano murmullo.

La mujer rubia le agarró de la mano, apartando a ciudadanos más bebidos de lo que deberían a aquellas horas para hacer camino hasta la barra. Charles se apoyó en la misma, observando todo lo que se extendía ante él. El pub en sí se le asemejaba a una enorme mancha verde, con música irlandesa y gente borracha bailando y cantando. Cerveza en mano. No es que a él no le gustara beber, o estar con gente, el problema estaba en que era partidario de sitios algo más tranquilos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Charles? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder beber tanto como ellos?

- ¿Es un reto lo que escucho, señorita?

Raven sonrió, levantando la mano para pedirle al camarero dos cervezas. Charles alzó una ceja, observando aquella jarra con indiferencia (puede que algo fingida, pues era bastante grande, pero en fin).

- Una... Dos... ¡Tres! - Y ambos comenzaron a beber.

* * *

Erik no sabía lo que hacer, es más, si llevara un mapa parecería un completo idiota, y realmente ni siquiera sabía dónde podría tomar una buena cerveza. Finalmente se decantó por simplemente andar, y el primer bar que encontrara, pues allí entraría.

Antes de salir del apartamento había hablado con su madre, estaba bien según ella le había dicho, pero en su voz percibió cierto temblor. Posiblemente muchos le tacharían de cruel por abandonar a una mujer mayor, pero también, posiblemente, muchos de los que afirmaran eso serían unos completos imbéciles que no sabían nada.

Además, ¿acaso no echaba él de menos su propio hogar? Allí todo estaba solucionado. Pero había que evolucionar, o al menos tratar de hacerlo. Y eso es lo que él había conseguido, o eso creía. Suspiró, pasando la mano por aquellos cabellos castaño claro.

Ladeó la cabeza, curvando una de las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba. ¿Por qué no entrar allí? Parecía bastante animado y no estaba muy lejos de su nuevo apartamento.

* * *

- Charles... ¡Charles! - Aquella última hora Raven se la había pasado persiguiendo al otro hombre por el pub, tratando de alejarlo de las mujeres que por seguro le tirarían lo que fuera que bebieran por encima. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran bebido lo mismo y aun así estuviera mucho más ebrio que ella?  
En aquellos momentos Charles se encontraba encima de una mesa, bebiendo de un solo trago cerveza de un recipiente que podría ser casi tan largo como su brazo. Bebía, con mejillas sonrojadas respondiendo a las aclamaciones de una multitud que se congregaba a su alrededor.  
En cuanto terminó, todos ellos aplaudieron, y el joven saludó con una reverencia, tambaleándose peligrosamente sobre la mesa.

Raven se abrió paso entre la gente, consiguiendo agarrarle del brazo y obligarle a bajar.

- Vamos, Charles. Es hora de irse.

- Aburrida. -Balbuceó el aludido, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás para zafarse del agarre. Al no mirar hacia atrás su espalda chocó contra un hombre, causando que derramara la cerveza que llevaba en la mano. Charles parpadeó varias veces, antes de romper en una carcajada.

De nuevo, Raven le agarró del brazo, avergonzada, sin ser capaz siquiera de mirar al otro hombre a la cara.

Al salir del pub, Charles le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la joven, comenzando a cantar.

- _There's nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved._- Alzaba la voz, provocando miradas alarmadas por parte de aquellos ciudadanos que habían decidido salir a dar un paseo aprovechando las buenas temperaturas.- _Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time. It's easy. _

- Vamos, Charles, no me obligues a taparte la boca.

- _All you need is love! _

- En serio, Charles.

Y así, regresaron a casa.

Lo que Erik y Charles no sabían, es que ya se habían encontrado aquella noche.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí.~ **

**El encuentro de Charles y Erik se hará esperar un poco. JOJOJO.(?) Pero bueno, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado igual.  
**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Bueno, pues aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 2.~ En fin, gracias a todos por los reviews, que ayudan a continuar.  
**_

_**No me entretendré mucho, que os guste pues.~  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Aquel fin de semana podría haberse considerado aburrido, monótono para Charles. Un fin de semana más en el que tendría que preparar los temas a tratar durante la semana siguiente en la redacción. ¿Se incorporaría por fin "el nuevo"?

Entornó los ojos, dando un sorbo a la taza de café a la que se aferraba con una mano. Una caja de pastillas descansaba en la encimera de la cocina. Tampoco había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que eso significaba.

Aquel sábado disfrutaba de un excelente dolor de cabeza para trabajar, más cuando las pastillas parecían no haberle hecho ningún efecto.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, aunque, sonaron mucho más fuertes en su cabeza, como si provinieran de allí.

Por unos momentos se planteó directamente no abrir, no creía que fuera necesario, menos cuando conocía perfectamente a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y aún aferrado a la taza de café se apoyó en la pared del recibidor, observando con una mirada cansada la puerta de madera.

Una, dos, puede que tres veces más fueron las que volvió a llamar, hasta que, _¡Bingo!_, sus oídos pudieron apreciar el sonido de una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura. Solo tuvo que esperar unos instantes, seguidamente, entreabrió los labios.

- Buenos días, Raven.

- Déjate de formalidades, ¿acaso no pensabas abrirme? –Saludó la joven rubia, a su manera.

- ¿Sirve si te digo que sabía que tenías una llave?

- Está bien, Charles, deja las excusas para otro momento.- Hizo una pausa, observando la taza que reposaba en su mano para luego pasar al rostro.- Tienes un aspecto horrible, por cierto.

- Vaya, gracias. Siempre es un placer poder contar con tu sincera y pedida opinión.

Dio otro sorbo al café. Frío.

- ¿Resaca?

Por toda respuesta Charles alzó la taza hacia ella, cerrando los ojos.

- Muy bien, Raven, dos de dos.

La mujer que se encontraba en frente fue quien esta vez entornó los ojos.

- De cualquier manera, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – Una sonrisa se abrió paso por los labios ajenos, mirando de reojo la carpeta morada que llevaba bajo el brazo.- Anda, no te quedes en la puerta, vamos a sentarnos.

….

Maldita sea. La primera vez que salía por Nueva York y era todo un completo desastre.

Ni siquiera se había quedado hasta muy tarde en aquel local, realmente, por razones que ni él mismo llegaba a comprender muy bien, había decidido levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

Nada más llegar a su casa se quitó la camisa, manchada ahora de cerveza, para pasar a meterla en la lavadora (todo ello teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que le llevó aprender cómo funcionaba), maldiciendo a aquel imbécil ebrio que no miraba por dónde iba.

Antes de dejarse caer contra la cama volvió a observar aquellas cajas repartidas por todo el apartamento, suspiró.

Una mudanza era realmente complicada. Aunque bueno, no es algo que se sepa hasta que se vive.

-o-

Al día siguiente Erik se pasó la mayor parte del día encerrado en casa, desembalando todo lo que pudo. Aunque tuvo que empezar a redactar una lista de artículos que necesitaría de aquí en adelante.

Dio uno pasos hacia delante, colocando la mano contra el cristal de la ventana, ¿sus vistas? El edificio de enfrente. Suspiró, preguntándose si había sido o no una buena idea. ¿Y si no le daban el trabajo? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos.

Jamás imaginó que una mudanza le llevaría tanto trabajo. Y jamás había deseado tanto como entonces que llegara el lunes. Al menos así sabría si dispondría del dinero suficiente como para pagar el alquiler o tendría que ir preparando el cartel para pedir limosnas en la calle.

….

Charles estiró el cuello, reclinándose contra el sofá.

- Todo eso está muy bien, Raven…

- ¿Pero…?

- Pero no me transmite nada.

- Tiene que ser una broma.

La joven rubia señaló una de las varias fotos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, enarcando una ceja. En ella se veía la actividad de un parque un sábado por la mañana.

- Explícame qué relación tiene con el cine, si la encuentras, estaré más que encantado de ponerla en la portada.

- No te estoy diciendo que tenga que ser en la portada, pero por el amor de Dios, Charles, tendremos que tratar más temas que el cine si quieres que la revista evolucione. Si quieres conseguir más dinero.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Aquel neoyorquino frunció el ceño, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo. Le costaba admitir que Raven tenía razón, pero era así. El problema era que él no quería hablar de nada más, el cine había sido su pasión desde una temprana edad. Una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro, unos ojos azules le contemplaban.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Charles se encogió de hombros.

- No, no tiene por qué. Simplemente no me gustan los cambios.

- A nadie le gustan, pero son necesarios.

- Supongo.

Ambos se levantaron, él ayudándola a recoger sus cosas, podía notarse algo de tensión en el ambiente, la cual Charles no tardó en romper con una de sus sonrisas.

- Espero que salgamos adelante.

- Oh, no te preocupes, lo haremos.

- Más te vale, sino, no sé de dónde vas a sacar el dinero para comprarte toda esa ropa.

- ¡Charles!

…

_Lunes. 8:30. _

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Maldito despertador.

No había sonado, bueno, más bien, él se había olvidado de enchufarlo.

Acabó tan cansado el domingo por la tarde que no había tenido tiempo ni fuerzas para preocuparse de que todo estuviera bien, y eso que aún le faltaban cosas por recoger.

Se había puesto lo primero que encontró por el suelo de la habitación, unos pantalones, una camisa y una chaqueta. Todo con prisas. Pelo castaño claro peinado como pudo.

Ni siquiera se paró a desayunar, cogió el móvil y mientras buscaba entre sus contactos a la joven rubia que le había atendido hacía unas semanas, bajó corriendo las escaleras, saludando con la cabeza al portero.

Salió a la calle, levantando la mano para que cualquiera de los taxis amarillos tan característicos de la ciudad de Nueva York, se detuviera y decidiera llevarlo hacia su destino.

Maldita sea. Su posible primer día de trabajo y llegaba tarde.

Sin duda eso le acarrearía problemas.

Volvió a maldecir el despertador.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí. **_

_**Pregunta, ¿preferís que se conozcan ya en el siguiente capítulo o lo dejo para el cuarto? e_e**_

_****__**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
